Post Ending EN
by Missin'Ghost
Summary: [KORRASAMI] From the deepest vein of my heart, I show you guys my version of the Series Finale . Have fun! WARNING! Lot's of ambiguous and internal jokes. One more thing: Don't like korrasami, don't read this short fic.


**From the series "For a good listener, half word is enough!" Hehehe!**

**And before I forget to mention:**

normal: Dialogue

**Bold**: absolutelly nothing huehuebrbr

_"Italic":_ Character's Point of View / character's thoughts.

**Obs:**

**Dialogue only.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Asami: We are right about the changing clothes thing... You know, I don't think it would be good to go to Spiritual World wearing such a special dress like that one we were wearing for the party.

Korra: Yeah, yeah, you're right! By the way, Asami… Before we go through, I want to make this moment the best of the moments!~

Asami: Oh, Korra... Me too!

Korra: Sooooo...~ Lemme… Get… C-l-o-s-e-r...

Asami: So... No kisses, Korra! Not here.

Korra: Awww c'monnnnnn, Asami... It's just a little kiss!

Asami: No no no no, not yet... I don't want to deal with all that annoying people who still believe in a happy ending of you and Mako bugging us now.

Korra: That's why we're going on our vacation... **Totally Alone**…~

Asami: And it's still a big no for french kisses, Korra… Geez, be patient.

Korra: Allright, Allright... Can I at least hug you before we leave?

Asami: Sure you can hug m-KORRA!

Korra: Woooops, my hands slipped down a little… Ehehehe.

Asami: UGH! I knew I shouldn't trust you so blindly, you little brat! If I at least had known it coming…

Korra: And yet you trust me with all your strength, uh?

Asami: Allriiiiiight, don't be this proud because of it. Anyway… lets get start already! S-So... Please... Don't release my hands, I don't want to miss you again, Korra…. Especially in this so unfamiliar place to me.

Korra: Oooookay!~ You who's boss, milady! And be cool, I won't release your hands so easily… Or others parts of your body to be fair, he-he-he.

Asami: KORRA!

Korra: Kidding, kidding! So, Let's go?

Asami: How brat you are... Heh. Let's go.

_**Fin~**_

* * *

**Oh, sorry. Not yet. Here we go with Omake XDD**

* * *

**OMAKE:**

**::::::: Somewhere creepy and obscure in the deepest place of the Spiritual World :::::::**

Jinora(singing): Roooooosemary, Golden Rosemary, who born in the fields, without being seeded… It was my looooooooooooooove…. Who said to me, that the golden flowers, Rosemary it

Is –Oh! Korra is there and...Oh.. My... God… I NEED TO SHARE IT WITH THE WORLD!

*Plim*

(Desconected from Spiritual World)

**::::::: Varrick &amp; Zhu Li Wedding Party :::::::**

Jinora: PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE! HOT NEWS FROM SPRITUAL WORLD!

Tenzin: Jinora! Calm down, sweet pie! Breath calmly and say to us what happened in there!

Jinora: Kokokoko... ko- *gasp* Korra and Asami... They... They're ... THEY ARE CANNON!

*One long minute of silence until one stranger starts to sing*

Stranger: Turn down, Turn down...

Everybody from the Wedding's Party (singing in unison): ... Turn down, Turn down, Turn down, Turn down, Turn down…..

***silence***

Everybody from the Wedding's Party(singing in unison): …... TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!

***Fuzz***

Mako (whispering): Screw you all...

Varrick: Heh! See, Bolin? I won our bet, so you're in debt with me.

Mako: What do you mean with "our bet"!?** Bolin….**

Bolin: Errr... I ... W-w-w-w-weeeeeeeeell...

Varrick: See, Dear Mako... I secretly made a bet with some friends! Our bet consists in "Which one of your 'Team Avatar' Korra will end up dating"? And guess what? I'M FILTH RICH, BITCH!

Bolin(whispering): And me, ruined… *Snif snif*

Mako: How good little brother you are, huh, Bolin!? Getting involved with creepy bets like these. *Fathernal disappointed look*

Bolin: At least I was in "Makorra" team, BigBro!... (whispering)Even you not deserving it….

Mako: Say what!?

Bolin: Bah, nothing! Hehehe... Look! Isn't that Opal calling me? See you later, Mako!

Mako: Tsc... Betrayed even by my own brother... You know what? I'll go to gym. I need to keep training my OP thunder bending! It's better than be here and being humiliated by all these jerks.

**_Finally,_**

_**Fin~**_

* * *

**Sorry, Makorra shippers ... I regret nothing! Lalalala**

**(Oh, and for those who is corious about what the S*** is Jinora singing, check out this at youtube: /watch?v=NAL4isDM4D0)**

**[no, this song don't have a english version, for your ****sake guys]**

**One more thing... I really hope you enjoyed the reading... My goal whit this way of wiriting is that you, reader, can imagine all the place, the atmosphere and the interaction between the characters ****by reading only dialogues. If not...Well, there's not much I can do...**


End file.
